


Bored With This Crap

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey's thoughts during the episode "Dead End"</p>
<p>Icon drabble prompted by lj user elyjan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored With This Crap

Lindsey leaned over Nathan, could almost smell the fear coming of the man. This whole scene almost made up for the months of bullshit he'd put up with from Holland Manners and inside, Lindsey recalls the satisfaction he'd had watching Darla kill the fucking bastard. 

But he can't quite bring himself to kill any of them, even if he had shot the guard in the foot. Because he was not only saving himself, he was also saving Lilah's life in the process, even though Lindsey knew she'd never see it that way.

So, he told Nathan he was bored with this crap, and while that was a kind of truth, it didn't even begin to cover what Lindsey felt. 

And when he walked out of the building, the only thought in his mind was how much he wished he'd walked out the night Holland Manners had told him he could. He could have went to Angel _then_. 

There's no way on Earth he can now. No way to go back, no way to say "I'm sorry" and nothing to do but leave town.

Bored with this crap?

That was the biggest lie he'd ever told.


End file.
